Throughout different stages of life, people often face financial challenges that can be triggered by life events, such as, the birth of a child, marriage, home purchase, start of a business, divorce, diseases, college, and the like. Within the current economic context, it has become increasingly difficult to self-fund life's major expenses.
Family members, relatives and friends usually collaborate with each other to provide economic assistance in supporting major life events for each other. Personal goals and needs are often shared among family and friends through traditional communications, such as, social gatherings, telephone conversations, personal visits, common activities, and the like. However, the geographical distance between family and friends, as well as busy daily agendas, make it increasingly difficult to find out about the need for assistance in meeting financial/personal goals of others. In addition, people willing to contribute to the goals of others often do not know the best way to help or have limited options available to help out. As a result, the possibilities of contributing to the goals of others are reduced.
For the foregoing reasons, there may be a need for methods and systems that allow for an effective way of sharing personal goals among family, relatives, and friends while providing solutions to contribute to those goals.